<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all of the evil eyes (tequila before sunrise) by victon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461970">all of the evil eyes (tequila before sunrise)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/victon/pseuds/victon'>victon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, I dont know how to tag, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, Singer!Seoho, did i mention i love keonhee im so sorry, im so sorry keonhee, mentions of a past abusive relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/victon/pseuds/victon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you mix Seoho, alcohol and a past failed relationship, chaos ensures. Unless Geonhak intervenes in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all of the evil eyes (tequila before sunrise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote most of this listening to she (that's where the title is from) &amp; boyfriend by selena gomez the day it came out so... yea. also my first language isn't english and this is the first fic i've ever finished in my life so, i hope it isn't as bad as i think it is lol, sorry if i make you cringe, geonhak's kinda cringe-worthy here. enjoy :-]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seoho went inside for a second, took his fifth glass of champagne from the bar and, not before thanking the bartender for his service, headed to the balcony yet again, because that’s where he had been hiding for the whole night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he knew hiding from his ex like he was the devil, which, in Seoho’s defense, he was close to it, wasn’t the wisest decision but then again, he hadn’t made a wise decision since the day he broke up with him, and that was five months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Keonhee was in the spotlight all the time, since he topped the charts for a living, didn’t help him hide from the curious gaze of people who always wanted to know more about the break up (because apparently that clip of Keonhee yelling at Seoho outside a music show wasn’t enough for them to understand that the relationship had never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>healthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this gala wasn’t any different. That’s why for the past three hours he had only left the balcony for more alcohol. Thankfully only one person had the courage to stand near him and they left as soon as Seoho chugged the whole glass in one gulp like it was water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little table on the balcony was a graveyard of empty champagne glasses and Seoho felt no shame about it, he actually enjoyed looking at them while questioning why he was still there and not in the elevator on his way to his suite, to get some well deserved rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was really nothing to question, Youngjo had told him that it was perfectly okay if he left and he was the only reason why he accepted the invitation in the first place. After all, it was his boyfriend’s fashion line release party and Seoho loved Hwanwoong almost as much as he loved Youngjo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real reason why he was still there was because of the free champagne, and you could call him cheap all you want, but it tasted really damn good, and it was probably as expensive as the pair of shoes he was wearing right now. It’s not that he couldn’t afford to buy it himself, he had been on third place in the Melon charts for the past month anyways (refrain from asking who was in first and second place, please) but hey, free alcohol should never be taken for granted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna catch a cold if you keep coming outside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho hadn’t heard the door behind him open, so when he heard a voice behind him he almost dropped his, empty, champagne glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re also drunk? An awful combination if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho had heard that voice before, but not enough to put a face to it, and he wasn’t in the mood to turn around, so he left the glass on the table, next to the other four empty glasses, and hugged his blazer closer to him. “I’m not cold, or drunk, for what matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he sat on the chair in front of his that Seoho realized it was Geonhak. He hadn’t seen him much, but they had been introduced by Youngjo a couple years back. They never really spoke, so Seoho didn’t actually understand why he was there, trying to make conversation with him. Did Youngjo force him to go out and talk to him? Was he that pitiful?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come inside, you know? Everyone here likes you way more than they like Keonhee anyways,” A slight smile was visible on Geonhak’s face. “I’m pretty sure the whole room wants him gone as much as you do, but the fact that Hwanwoong and him are under the same management doesn’t really help. Every time Hwanwoong side-eyed him, his manager would be right by his side to tell him to stop. No respect for the host, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Geonhak had made him smile more in 2 minutes than he had all night. “Yonghoon is like that. I can’t blame him though, it’s his job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy hummed in agreement and took a sip of the cocktail he had brought with him, which made Seoho notice its presence and stare at it like it was a newly discovered treasure. But as soon as Geonhak noticed, he moved it out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it, you’ve had enough to drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had five glasses of champagne, that’s not much. Don’t be a party-pooper.” he sulked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you can call me a party-pooper,” Geonhak said while looking around them and then back at Seoho. “When you’ve been hiding in here since you arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mean to me, this is the first time I’ve gone out in the past 3 weeks,” he crossed his arms and pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak rolled his eyes, “Don’t guilt-trip me into giving you my drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he handed it to him anyways, which made Seoho smile like a little child getting free candy for the first time and he immediately leaned forward to grab it, but Geonhak moved it out of his reach, “Don’t drink too much too quickly, I think the bartender didn’t hear when I told him I wasn’t a big fan of gin.” And then reached out for him to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho made a sound of content as soon as he tasted it, “Strawberry, I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Geonhak was staring at Seoho while he slowly drank and the red haired boy was just thinking about how good the drink tasted while making eye contact with his third glass of champagne that was yelling at him to stop drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except now it was not an inanimate object but Geonhak, “Give it back, I don’t know your alcohol tolerance and mixing drinks is gonna make it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho frowned, drank the last portion of the drink in one sip and left it in front of an amused Geonhak, “I’m barely tipsy, but i appreciate the concern,” And then he coughed, the cold was getting to him as much as he didn’t want to admit it. “I can go get you another one if that’s the problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should just head inside for a bit. It’s almost midnight and it’s really cold outside,” After saying that, Geonhak must have seen the displeased look on his face because he immediately added, “I’ll keep you company, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho sighed, he knew he had to face his problems eventually, and the fact that Geonhak was offering to be by his side made him feel a little bit less nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” It came out as merely a whisper but Geonhak heard it clearly and stood up, and with a warm smile on his face he motioned at Seoho to go first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also stood up but didn’t move. What would he say to Keonhee if he saw him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, fuck you for ruining my mental health haha </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember that one time where you made me leave your apartment at 4 a.m. because you just ‘couldn’t stand looking at me anymore’ and I got mugged on my way to Youngjo’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just, so many good options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to talk to him, he doesn’t deserve it anyways,” Geonhak said from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right, he could just simply ignore his abusive ex, drink some more champagne and have a great night with his friends. He could prove to Keonhee that he had only become stronger and that he was the better person out of them both. That is, if he hadn’t already seen Seoho sneak five glasses of champagne to the balcony.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was actually sitting on their designated tables so when Seoho suggested sitting on his table to Geonhak, there had been no issue regarding lack of seats since his table was luckily one of the few that were empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the last time Seoho had gone inside there were definitely less people, it was past midnight and some of the guests probably had already left to their rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Youngjo spotted them he smiled and made his way to their table, “I hadn’t seen you in a couple hours, thought you had froze to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho knew Youngjo wasn’t trying to make him feel bad for not being with them that night, he knew he understood his reasons and that the other couple hundred people in there weren’t gonna make him less wary of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> pair of eyes. Youngjo had always been there for him, the couple of years Keonhee and him dated, and the awful 5 months after the breakup, he was always there, comforting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geonhak didn’t allow me to receive my award. They had already engraved ‘Person who avoided social interaction for the longest time at a party’ on it and everything,” Seoho dramatically sighed. “What a loss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll make it on Guinness Records next time, kiddo.” Geonhak said, smiling, again. He was always like that, and it was starting to get to Seoho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The redhead pointed at himself. “I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” Which made Seoho dramatically sigh, again (</span>
  <em>
    <span>that one acting commercial he had to do was paying off</span>
  </em>
  <span>), and Youngjo looked at them, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you two friends…” The older squinted his eyes, looking back and forth between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho was about to explain how they weren’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the moment his eyes found Keonhee’s he completely forgot about it. Not only was he looking at him but he was also heading his way which meant nothing but trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Geonhak and Youngjo noticed he went quiet, they looked at him and followed his gaze, which made them realize what was going on, but it was too late to do anything about it. Keonhee was standing right next to Youngjo, looking at Seoho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight grin on his face as he said, “Hello Seoho, it’s been a long time since the last time I saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Seoho’s plan to ignore Keonhee for the rest of the night failed. All that he could get out was a choked, “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho knew he was better than this, that he could actually form a sentence while looking at Keonhee dead in the eye, but something in him didn’t allow him to say anything. Maybe he was fearing that he’d end up lashing out and ruining the night for everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to say hello to you earlier but you seemed to be very comfortable on the balcony, alone, for hours.” Keonhee’s grin got even bigger knowing that his teasing would end up triggering something in Seoho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t alone, he was with me,” Geonhak interrupted, knowing very well that Seoho had spent around three hours in there by himself. “But that’s none of your business anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho watched as Geonhak crossed his arms, maintaining eye contact with Keonhee, and he was kind of glad that he was talking for him because he suddenly forgot how to form actual sentences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that only got a raised brow from Keonhee. “And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Geonhak, but of course you know that already, since you followed me on Instagram a few months ago, I think I forgot to follow back,” He looked at Keonhee and chuckled. “Ah, it’s too late now isn’t it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger scoffed, “You’re a little childish, aren’t you? I don’t handle my own Instagram, so I wouldn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you do, though.” Seoho said, which earned him a surprised gaze from Youngjo and smirk from Geonhak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee on the other hand didn’t look very happy about the comment, so he tried to brush it off and locked eyes with Seoho again. “How is your new song doing by the way? I heard ‘Melancholy’ was still at the top spot on Melon, and it was released three months ago, so… I guess yours isn’t doing that well, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was, that smile. The fake smile he’d show his fans, the cameras, the reporters, the smile he showed Seoho during their whole relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s doing very well actually, it’s the song with the most individual listeners on the day of its release.” Youngjo answered for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee was about to speak again when Geonhak interrupted him. “Well, thanks for taking a minute out of your busy life to talk to us but Seoho and I are actually leaving, so this conversation is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho was about to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>We are what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he knew better than to ruin this perfect opportunity to get the hell out of there, and apparently so did Youngjo because he looked at Geonhak and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when Geonhak reached for his hand and grabbed it tightly when Seoho felt like he was flying away to another dimension. He tried to blame the butterflies in his stomach on the fact that he hadn’t had his hand held in so long, because… What else could it be, right? Maybe the alcohol. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could he use that excuse now after saying he was barely tipsy the whole night? Probably not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a few seconds to realize that the younger was starting to walk towards the exit but he managed to follow along without stumbling on his own feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the elevator and Geonhak let go of his hand, Seoho wished his hand hadn’t immediately felt colder, like he was on the balcony by himself all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a complete silence surrounding them, neither of them knowing what to say. That was until the elevator arrived and both of them got in, “What’s your floor?” Geonhak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“17th.” Seoho looked as Geonhak pressed the 17 and 13 buttons and took a step back. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was back and it was slowly killing Seoho, so as someone who doesn’t really know how to shut up, he continued. “For everything, I mean.” Geonhak looked back to him, eyebrows furrowed, but before he could ask, Seoho was speaking again. “You didn’t have to do all of that. The balcony thing, the Keonhee thing, the… taking me away… thing.” He looked at his hands and started fidgeting with his fingers. “But you did, and I’m really thankful for it. You made this night more bearable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho didn’t have to look up to know that Geonhak was smiling, but he did, and it made his butterfly theory debunk even more. “No need to thank me, I did what every…” He took a few seconds to think about it, “What every nice person would have done, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the elevator stopped at the 13th floor, Seoho tried to pretend like he didn’t see Geonhak’s smile falter for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is mine,” He scratched his neck, a slight smile still visible in his face. “Goodnight, Seoho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” It came out as barely a whisper but Seoho was sure he heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Geonhak stepped out of the elevator, Seoho had to stop himself from pulling him back inside. He watched as the younger walked a few steps towards his room and the doors started to close, but he couldn’t take it, he couldn’t let him go like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved his hand in the middle of the closing doors, that thankfully stopped, and, as loud as a decent human would at almost 1 in the morning in a hotel, he said, “Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho’s feet started tapping nervously on the floor while he waited, still inside the elevator. But a few seconds later he saw Geonhak turn back around the corner he had just gone through, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead thought to himself for a few seconds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What now? I didn’t plan this far ahead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cleared his throat, “Would you like to come over? To my room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words came out of his mouth so quickly that he could feel his ears get extremely red, probably blending with his hair. He wasn’t ready to face Geonhak’s probably very horrified look so while looking over his shoulder he added, “It’s not that late… And I have muffins… Chocolate muffins!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a deafening silence that made Seoho panic even more, but as he slowly moved his gaze back to Geonhak’s face, he realized that the younger was smiling, that mocking yet sweet smile he had seen on him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again, Seoho wished he could excuse the butterflies he felt right now on the alcohol.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'll probably regret posting this in the morning but its 5 am and no one can stop me... i'm so sorry u had to read this and i can't believe it you made it til the end buy hey... i'd appreciate it if u left kudos or comments if you feel like it because i live for validation :D and you can come talk to me on twitter which is seohsw because im literally always there,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>